Talk:Smallville, Kansas
Smallville (Movies) How did the Smallville that appeared in the movies first appear in the Superman #35 comic? --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:38, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::What is this article for? I can't even figure that out. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 13:14, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::Apparently neither could the Bot; take a look at the article history for the end of January. PeteparkerBot moved it four times in less than 24 hours. It's supposed to be the article about the fictional town in all it's incarnations, as far as I can tell, (At least there is no other article that might be), but it seems really silly to have an article about a movie version of Superman's boyhood home when we don't even have an article for the city to which he moved and where most of the "action" takes place. Where is Metropolis (Movies)? Or Smallville (Smallville)? Or Metropolis (Earth-Two)? Or Smallville (Earth-One)? Let's just move this to Smallville (City), use it to describe all versions, and be done with it. The Paradox 19:42, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe this page should just be moved and/or deleted altogether. The only other variant of Smallville I can see justifying would be the town from the TV series (which has enough history to substantiate an article I believe). Other than that, I don't think we really need a Smallville page for the Superman movies. It's only significance was in the first act of the first movie, and there's nothing there historically that differentiates it from every other version of Smallville. Move or Delete? The fate of Smallville rests with you! --Brian Kurtz 14:54, 6 November 2008 (UTC) I feel like there's some sort of compromise we could reach. Maybe we could shrink it down and store it in a bottle somewhere? Ummm, I vote for delete. Vive la Metalocation. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:02, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Other than a list of people and locations, it's not like there's a lot of information on this page anyway. I'll leave it up for just a bit longer so others have the chance to read and/or contribute to this thread. Then the SMITING shall commence! --Brian Kurtz 21:10, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :I still feel there needs to be some kind of generic Smallville article or, worst solution, individual articles for each incarnation. It is such a part of the Superman mythos that it shows up in a lot of places that aren't Earth-One or New Earth (or Post-Crisis, for that matter) - the TV show, the cartoons, Kingdom Come, probably half a dozen Elseworlds, etc. Or, and this just occurred to me, expand the disambig page to include a generic description and categorize it as if it were Location templated. The Paradox 22:09, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'd opt for the latter. We already have the listings for E-1 and New Earth. I think a brief paragraph offering a description as the header would probably be best. --Brian Kurtz 19:11, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::: I think we've satisfied everyone's concerns. I'm going to go ahead and nuke the Smallville (Movies) page. --Brian Kurtz 14:55, 11 November 2008 (UTC)